


In the end

by GrimmjowsBat



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, post-character death
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7202480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmjowsBat/pseuds/GrimmjowsBat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein Wiedersehen nach langer Zeit... Mehr verrat ich nicht :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the end

IN THE END

Er rannte so schnell er konnte die Treppe herauf. Immer schneller lief er, sein Atem ging Stoßweise, doch das flackernde Reiatsu trieb ihn weiter an. Dann endlich. Er erreichte die Tür, riss sie auf und blieb erschrocken stehen. Er stieß einen markerschütternden Schrei aus und stürmte auf die am Boden liegende Person zu. Dabei schubste er den orangehaarigen Shinigami einfach aus dem Weg. Er ließ sich auf den Boden fallen, zog den Kopf des Schwarzhaarigen auf seinen Schoß und strich ihm sanft über die Wange. „Grim…Grimmjow…?“ Der Blauhaarige nahm die blasse, kalte Hand des Kleineren in seine. Dem Blauhaarigen traten Tränen in die Augen. „Ich…bin hier.“ Er beugte sich vor, hauchte ihm Kuss auf Lippen und strich ihm die Haare aus der Stirn. Er musterte den Kleineren. Sein linker Arm fehlte, ebenso der Schwarze Flügel. Er hatte mehrere tiefe Schnittwunden am ganzen Körper, sein Oberkörper war aufgeschlitzt und seine grünen Augen wurden langsam matt. Das Reiatsu des Schwarzhaarigen flackerte und wurde schwächer, er würde sterben. Grimmjow versuchte sein Schluchzen zu unterdrücken, doch er schaffte es nicht. Langsam liefen die Tränen über sein Gesicht, tropften auf das Gesicht seines Geliebten. „Grimmi…nicht weinen.“ Grimmjow konnte sich nicht mehr halten. Er ließ sich nach vorne sinken und schlang seine Arme um den Kleineren. „Du weißt genau, dass ich ohne dich nicht leben kann.“ Der Atem des anderen wurde schwächer, sein Herz schlug kaum noch. „Das...ist alles Aizens Schuld. Dieser elende Bastard!“   
Ichigo und Orihime standen verwirrt neben den beiden und beobachteten sie stillschweigend.   
„Verzeih mir, dass ich nicht stärker war, Grimmi.“ Der Blauhaarige schüttelte den Kopf. „Unsinn. Du warst von allen der Stärkste. Du hast als Erster gegen Aizen rebelliert.“ „Bleib…blieb bei mir, ja?“ „Ich werde immer bei dir sein.“ Er schluckte hart. Langsam schlossen sich die wunderschönen, grünen Augen, die in ihren gemeinsamen Stunden immer gestrahlt hatten. Ulquiorra hörte auf zu atmen, sein Körper erschlaffte in den Armen seines Partners. Der Blauhaarige zitterte leicht. Dann blickte er entschlossen auf- direkt in Ichigos Augen. Der Orangehaarige schluckte und hob sein Schwert an. Doch der Blauhaarige schüttelte den Kopf. Noch immer liefen Tränen über sein Gesicht. „Ich… will nicht kämpfen. Bitte töte mich, damit ich mein Versprechen halten kann. Und dann töte Aizen, der uns wie seine Sklaven behandelt hat.“ Erschrocken blickte Ichigo ihn an. „Wieso?“ „Glaubst du wir sind freiwillig so geworden? Glaubst du ich setze freiwillig mein Leben aus spiel, indem ich mit euch Shinigami kämpfe? Ich hab das nur für ihn gemacht, damit er nicht leiden muss. Aizen hat seine Druckmittel- und er hat sie gerne und oft eingesetzt. Das ist das einzige um was ich dich bitte. Ich will bei ihm sein.“ Nun mischte sich Orihime ein. „Wenn Ichigo dich töten, kann ich euch beide wieder lebendig machen. Allerdings werdet ihr neugeboren. Aber ich kann dir leider nicht sagen, wann und wo.“ Grimmjow nickte. „Ich bitte euch.“ Ichigo nickte langsam, wenn auch unsicher. Mit einer schnellen, kaum wahrnehmbaren Bewegung, durchstieß er Grimmjows Herz. Der Blauhaarige torkelte zurück, sank neben Ulquiorra und schloss ihn in seine Arme. Während sie sich langsam in Staub auflösten flüsterte Grimmjow ein ersticktes ´Danke´ dann schlossen sich seine Augen. 

Irgendwo zu einer anderen Zeit, an einem Anderen Ort:  
Müde schlug Grimmjow seine Augen auf, als sein Wecker klingelte. Er konnte sich an alles aus seinem früheren Leben erinnern. Mit 15 Jahren waren seine Erinnerungen zurück gekehrt. Murrend erhob er sich und machte sich für die Schule fertig. Sein Herz schmerze mal wieder. Noch immer hatte er Ulquiorra nicht wiedergefunden. Er verabschiedete sich von seinen Eltern und machte sich auf den Weg zur Schule. Unterwegs traf er Tia, Szayel, Nnoitra, Starrk und sehr zu seinem Leidwesen auch Luppi. Auch sie konnten sich an alles erinnern. Nel, die als seine kleine Schwester wiedergeboren worden war, hatte er bereits zur Schule gebracht. Als sie ihre Klasse erreichten, ließen sie sich auf ihre Plätze fallen. Kurz darauf betrat auch ihre Lehrerin den Raum. „Guten Morgen meine Lieben. Ich habe eine Neuigkeit für euch: Hab heute habt ihr einen Mitschüler. Komm rein.“ Die Tür öffnete sich. Alle hielten den Atem an, besonders Grimmjow.  
Ein Junge trat ein. Schwarze Haare umrahmten ein blasses, schönes Gesicht. Strahlend grüne Augen blitzten unter den Ponyfransen hervor. Grimmjows Herz stockte. `Ulquiorra!´ schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Der Junge vor ihm hatte genau denselben, unbewegten Gesichtsausdruck. „Stell dich doch bitte vor.“ „Ich bin Ulquiorra Cifer, 17 Jahre und komme aus Tokyo. Ich bin zusammen mit meinen Eltern vor kurzen hierher gezogen.“ Damit verstummte er wieder und musterte seine neue Klasse. Grimmjow wunderte sich ein wenig. Erkannte er sie denn nicht? Sein Herz wurde schwer und Trauer erfasse ihn. Dann setzte sich Ulquiorra genau neben ihn, da dies der einzige freie Platz war. Der Blauhaarige streckte seine Hand aus. „Hey. Ich bin Grimmjow.“ Der Schwarzhaarige schenkte ihm ein kurzes Lächeln. „Du hast meinen Namen ja gehört.“ Der Blauhaarige nickte, dann begann der Unterricht. In der Pause nahm er den Jüngeren mit zu seinen Freunden. Sie setzen sich dazu und begrüßten ihn freundlich. „Er erinnert sich nich, oder?“, flüsterte Tia ihm leise ins Ohr und der Blauhaarige nickte minimal. Sie unterhielten sich und auch nach der Schule unternahmen sie noch etwas zusammen. 

Einige Wochen später: 

Sie alle waren sehr gute Freunde, vor allem aber Grimmjow und Ulquiorra. Doch vor allem Tia spürte, dass Grimmjow darunter litt. Denn seine Gefühle für den Schwarzhaarigen waren noch genauso stark wie damals in Hueco Mundo. Sie saß bei Grimmjow zu Hause und versuchte ihm Mathe zu erklären. Doch irgendwie war heute der Wurm drin. Sie seufzte leise. „Was ist los, Grimmjow? Du bist so unkonzentriert heute. Geht es dir nicht gut?“ Auch der Blauhaarige seufzte leise. „Ich… ich vermisse seien Nähe Tia. Ich vermisse es mit ihm zu schmusen. Ich vermisse seine kühle Haut im Sommer.“ Tränen traten in seine Augen. Nur bei Tia konnte er so sein wie er war, sie war schon immer seine beste Freundin gewesen, schon damals als sie beide noch Adjuchas gewesen waren. Er war der einzige Adjuchas den sie in ihrem Revier geduldet hatte. Die Blonde ließ sich auf seinen Schoß sinken. „Ich glaube er fängt langsam an sich zu erinnern, Grimmjow. Manchmal schaut er dich auf diese ganz besondere Weise an. Warum fragst du nicht, ob er dich zum Helloweenball begleitet?“ Er zögerte. Doch was hatte er schon zu verlieren? Er beschloss ihn direkt am nächsten Tag zu fragen.   
Noch vor der Schule fing er Ulquiorra ab. Er war nervös. Doch dann nahm er allen Mut zusammen und fragte: „Ulquiorra? Hast du Lust mit mir zum Helloweenball zu gehen?“ Ein leises Kichern ließ ihn die Augen öffnen. Ein wenig verletzt war er schon. „Ich dachte schon du fragst mich nie. Entschuldige wegen dem Kichern.“ Verblüfft starrte der Ältere ihn an. Ein riesiges Fragezeichen stand über seinem Kopf. Ulquiorra wurde ein wenig rot. „Ich…ich hab gehofft du würdest mich fragen.“ Grimmjow lächelte erleichtert. „Ok. Ich hol dich um 7 ab, ok?“ Ulquiorra nickte, dann machten sie sich auf den Weg in die Klasse. Kurz zeigte Grimmjow Tia seinen hochgestreckten Daumen, dann setzte er sich. Der Ball war in 5 Tagen. Und er war jetzt schon hypernervös. Doch das war nichts im vergleich zu Ulquiorra. 

5 Tage später: 

Pünktlich um 7 klingelte es an seiner Haustür. Und obwohl er darauf vorbereitet war, zuckte er erschrocken zusammen. Schnell raffte er seine Sachen zusammen und sprintete zur Tür. Grimmjow zuckte leicht zusammen, als die Tür aufgerissen wurde und Ulquiorra ihm beinahe vor die Füße fiel. Schnell fing er ihn auf, darauf bedacht die schwarzen, Fledermausartigen, Flügel nicht kaputtzumachen. Ein Knoten bildete sich in seinem Hals. Ulquiorra sah beinahe so aus wie in seiner Ressurection From. Nur der weiße Helm fehlte. Er lächelte leicht, obwohl ihm gerade jetzt, eher nach weinen zu mute war. „Hübsch siehst du aus. Gehst du als Vampir?“ Ulquiorra blickte auf, seine Wangen waren gerötet als er antwortete: „Nein, als Fledermaus. Und du?“ „Als Panther. Hat zwar nicht wirklich was mit Helloween zu tun, aber was solls.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sollen wir los?“ Der Schwarzhaarige nickte leicht. Sie stiegen in Grimmjows schwarzen Mini und fuhren los, zur großen Turnhalle ihrer Schule. Die Party war schon in vollem Gang als sie ankamen. Ulquiorra harkte sich bei ihm ein und sie betraten zusammen die Halle. In der Nähe des Eingangs liefen sie beinahe in Tia (in einem Haikostüm) und Starrk, der als Werwolf verkleidet war hinein. Sie begrüßten die beiden und Tia meinte grinsend: „Die andern hüpfen hier auch irgendwo rum. Schaut, da ist Luppi.“ Die beiden drehten sich um, und Grimmjow bekam einen dermaßen heftigen Lachanfall, dass er Schluckauf bekam. Nach und nach trafen sie auch die anderen und blieben als Gruppe zusammen.   
Tia und Starrk verabschiedeten sich irgendwann auf die Tanzfläche. Grimmjow zögerte noch eine Weile, dann fragte er: „Ulquiorra? Hast du Lust zu tanzen?“ Der Schwarzhaarige nickte leicht und ließ sich von dem Älteren auf die Tanzfläche ziehen. Kaum hatten sie diese betreten, da setzte ein langsames Lied ein. Sie stellten sich in Tanzstellung, Ulquiorra lehnte sich an Grimmjows Brut und genoss die Wärme. Kurz schloss er die Augen, doch plötzlich stolperte er zurück und hielt sich den Kopf. Er sank mit einem leisen Wimmern auf den Boden. Sofort war Grimmjow bei ihm. Er hob ihn hoch und trug ihn nach Draußen. Dort setzte er ihn auf der Brüstung der Terrasse ab und strich ihm sanft über die Wange. „Was hast du, meine kleine Fledermaus?“ Ulquiorra zitterte, doch er blickte auf. Seine Augen leuchteten auf, als er seine Arme um Grimmjows Hals legte. „Mi amado rey.“ Das Herz des Blauhaarigen setzte aus, nur um gleich darauf immer schneller zu schlagen. „Du…du erinnerst dich wieder?“ Mit tränennassen Augen nickte der Jüngere und klammerte sich an ihn. Grimmjow hob seinen Kopf an und hauchte ihm einen unendlich sanften Kuss auf die zitternden Lippen. Dann konnte er nicht anders. Er hob den Kleineren hoch und wirbelte ihn einem im Kreis, ehe er ihn noch einmal küsste. Noch immer liefen ihnen beiden Tränen über das Gesicht. „Endlich…du erinnerst dich wieder. Ich…ich hab solange auf dich gewartet…“ Der Kleinere nickte und schmiegte sich an ihn. „Ich weiß. Es tut mir leid…“ Doch der Blauhaarige schüttelte nur den Kopf und drückte ihn näher an sich. Ein leises quietschen ließ sie herum fahren. „Tia…Szayel…Nnoitra…Starrk…“ Tia trat auf sie zu und lächelte leicht. „Oh man, Ulquiorra. Du hast unser Kätzchen ganz schön leiden lassen.“ Der Schwarzhaarige antwortete nich, stattdessen schmiegte er sich näher an den Blauhaarigen. „Können wir von hier verschwinden?“, murrte Nnoitra genervt. „Hier gibt es nicht mal Alkohol.“ Neben ihm kicherte jemand. „Wozu brauchst du Alkohol?“, fragte Szayel leise und kicherte erneut. „Na um dich betrunken zu machen und anschließend zu verführen“, grinste er Schwarzhaarige. „Dafür brauchst du nun wirklich kein Alkohol.“ Nnoitra lachte und packte den Jüngeren um ihn sich über die Schulter zu werfen. Tia kuschelte sich fröstelnd an Starrk und Ulquiorra knutsche schon wieder mit Grimmjow. Ein Murren ließ sie schließlich zum letzten Mitglied ihrer Clique schauen. „Ist ja ätzen mir euch. So ein Kitsch, ey.“ Sie alle fingen an zu lachen. Da trat ihre Lehrerin auf den Balkon. „Junger Mann, sollten sie nicht schon längst zu Hause sein?“ Luppi zuckte zusammen. „Warum hacken immer alle darauf rum, bloß weil ich der jüngste bin?“ „Wir werden ihn sofort nach Hause bringen Miss.“ Zufrieden nickte die Lehrkraft und die Freunde machten sich auf den Weg aus der Halle. Wurden jedoch noch einmal aufgehalten. Ein Mädchen blieb direkt vor Ulquiorra stehen. „Willst du etwa schon gehen? Hast du nicht Lust noch mit mir zu tanzen?“ „Niemals.“ Es war nur ein Wort aus Ulquiorras Mund, doch es reichte aus um das Mädchen in Tränen ausbrechen zu lassen. „Ganz genau. Denn diese kleine Fledermaus geht jetzt mit mir nach Hause und lässt sich von dem großen, bösen Panther fressen“, setzte Grimmjow noch einen drauf. Anschließend verließen sie endgültig den Raum. Nnoitra ließ den zappelnden Szayel endlich wieder auf den Boden, schlang jedoch sofort seine Arme um ihn. Tia seufzte. „Du musstest unbedingt noch einen draufsetzten, was Grimmjow?“ Der Blauhaarige nickte grinsend. Ulquiorra drängte sich näher an ihn und gähnte leise. Sie gingen zusammen zum Mini des Blauhaarigen, da Grimmjow sie alle nach Hause fahren würde. Bis auf Tia und Starrk, die beiden fuhren mit dem Motorrad. 

Als sie Szayel, Nnoitra und Luppi abgesetzt hatten, machten sich auch die beiden auf den Weg nach Hause. Auf dem Weg schlief Ulquiorra ein, sodass Grimmjow ihn ins Haus tragen musste. Er war froh, dass seine Mutter mit Nel bei ihrer kranken Oma war.   
Er gab der Tür einen sanften Stups, sodass sie ins Schloss fiel….

 

Und damit wollen wir die beiden allein lassen

Anmerkung: Der Halloweenball ist ein Maskenball, nur um das Klarzustellen :)   
Disclaimer: Nyx meins, sonst würde die Serie anders aussehn… Und anders ausgehen  
Pairing: Grimmi x Ulqui was sonst?

 

Lasst mir ein paar Reviews und Kommis da ja? Ich hab zwar nichts gegen Schwarzleser, aber ein paar Kommis mit Kritik oder Verbesserungsvorschlägen freuen jeden.


End file.
